Gideon Prewett
Gideon Prewett (b. 1940sIf they were older than Molly, then Gideon and Fabian were born in the 1940s as Molly is born in 1950 or 1950sIf they were younger than Molly, then Gideon and Fabian were born in the 1950s as Molly is born in 1950 - d. 1981) was a pure-blood wizard, the brother of both Fabian and Molly. Gideon was a member of the Order of the Phoenix during the First Wizarding War. He was killed by five Death Eaters before the end of the war, along with his brother. Biography Early life Gideon was born into the wizarding Prewett family, with his two known ''siblings: Fabian and Molly. UnderHarry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' the First Wizarding War, Molly, Gideon's sister, married Arthur Weasley, and the couple eventually had seven children. First Wizarding War During the First Wizarding War, Gideon and his brother decided to join the ranks of the Order of the Phoenix to fight against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Their sister does not appear to have been an official member, probably because she had young children to take care of. Death Eventually, however, Gideon and Fabian were attacked by five Death Eaters, one of whom was Antonin Dolohov. They were described as having "fought like heroes" by fellow Order member Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, though both were ultimately killed. Following Voldemort's fall from power, Dolohov, and perhaps others involved in the Prewetts' "brutal" murders, were imprisoned in Azkaban for the crime.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Gideon and Fabian died between the age of 31 and 41. Post-mortem It has never been shown how Molly coped with the deaths of her brothers. She rarely mentions them, perhaps indicating that she took their loss hard, but when she does, she speaks fondly of them indicating her love for her brothers. Etymology Gideon is a Hebrew name, possibly meaning "mighty warrior". There is a figure in the Bible known as Gideon who is a judge known for his faith and sense of justice. Behind the scenes *While Fabian and Gideon are mentioned as having been members of the Order, their sister Molly was not, most likely because she was raising her children, Gideon's nephews, during the First Wizarding War. *Fabian and Gideon are portrayed by James and Oliver Phelps (the twins, who also portray Fred and George Weasley) in the film adaption of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, presumably portraying Fabian and Gideon as twins as well, though this is never stated in the books. *It is possible Gideon's sister honoured Fabian and Gideon with the naming of her twin sons. George, one of her twins, has the same first initial as Gideon, 'G'. Her other son, Fred, has the same initial 'F as Fabian'. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' See also *Fabian Prewett *Fabian and Gideon Prewett Notes and references Category:1981 deaths Category:Blood traitors Category:English individuals Category:First Order of the Phoenix Category:First War fatalities Category:Killed by Antonin Dolohov Category:Males Category:Murder victims Category:Prewett family Category:Pure-bloods Category:Wizards